Planet: Dragonball
by Akameknon
Summary: An alternate universe story. After the defeat of Majin Buu the Z Fighters face new challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Penal Planet Prime

It had been several months since Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks found themselves teleported away from Earth and onto a strange and barren planet. The planet's gravity was approximately one hundred times greater than Earth's. While Goku and Vegeta had little trouble adapting, it took the others a little longer to adapt.

However, upon their arrival they were almost immediately attacked by vicious creatures and forced to fight for their lives. At first, they all had to transform into Super Sayajins to survive, but now they only transformed half of the time. Goku and Vegeta had grown beards and Gohan and Trunk's hair had grown long. Gohan also had the beginnings of a beard.

The five Sayajins had fought off Metal Coolers, deformed Hirudegarn and Bido clones. Now they faced off against what appeared to be deformed Kogu clones. Vegeta gave an exasperated sigh.

"Where do these ugly things keep coming from?" he asked.

"Beats me," said Trunks, "or better yet beat them." The young Sayajin smiled as he charged the enemy in front of him.

"No fair Trunks, wait for me." said Goten, rushing the clone in front of him. Gohan followed his younger brother, but was intercepted by another deformed clone. Goku laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter Kakarot. We need to find a way off this villain reject planet."

"Yeah, but look at them Vegeta. They're having so much fun."

"Whatever." replied Vegeta. He then attacked the clone nearest him. Goku did the same.

Planet Earth

On Earth Master Roshi was looking at an adult magazine when the Cyclopean Guard robots attacked. Puar, Oolong and Turtle tried to run, but they were surrounded. Master Roshi didn't look up until one of the robots disintegrated his magazine.

"Well now, that wasn't very nice." he said. One of the robots prepared to fire on him, but Roshi was quicker and destroyed it. Then all the robots attacked at once.

Videl was training with her daughter, Pan. Suddenly they were surrounded by hundreds of Cyclopean Guard robots. Mother and daughter immediately took up defensive stances. Then the robots attacked all at once.

Uub was training by himself when the Cyclopean Guard robots attacked. He immediately counter attacked. Then it was a flurry of kicks and punches as he faced off against the large number of enemies.

Bra and her mother, Bulma were going to meet Chi-Chi after the disappearances of Vegeta and Trunks to see if Goku, Gohan and Goten had vanished as well. That was when Toobi attacked and shot down their plane.

Yamcha was working as a mechanic when the Cyclopean Guard robots attacked. The former Z Fighter sprang into action. The ensuing battle destroyed the garage Yamcha was working in.

Tien and Chiaotzu were training when the Cyclopean Guard robots attacked. The two friends suddenly found themselves in a real battle. However, as former Z Fighters, they were not new to this type of situation.

Piccolo was meditating when Spice attacked. However, the Namekian was ready for him. If Piccolo was surprised he didn't show it.

"You look well, for someone who's supposed to be dead." he said. Spice smiled and shot a ki blast at the Namekian.

Krillin, Android Eighteen and their daughter, Maron, were relaxing at home when the Cyclopean Guards attacked. Eighteen grabbed Maron while Krillin took up a defensive stance. Then the battle started. Android Seventeen fought the Cyclopean Guards that attacked him.


	2. Chapter 2

Penal Planet Prime

The five Sayajins were resting after their battle. Trunks had taken the sword from his opponent and was waving it around. Vegeta was staring at his son with a frown.

"Trunks put that away. I don't know why you bothered to take it in the first place." Trunks rested the point of the sword on the ground and looked at his father.

"Come on Vegeta, let them play. They're still kids after all." Vegeta gave Goku a dark look.

"Tch, fine." he said. Trunks gave Goku a smile and he and Goten continued playing. Their rest would be short lived, however, as five familiar and almost identical energies were heading their way.

Planet Earth

Videl and Pan fought as hard as they could, but the number of Cyclopean Guards seemed limitless. Finally, Videl looked at her daughter and nodded. Pan nodded back and the two flew off towards Korin Tower.

Uub continued to destroy his robotic opponents, until a new opponent showed up and the remaining robots stopped attacking. Uub didn't know who the new teal skinned opponent was.

"Who are you?" he asked. His opponent smiled.

"I am Bujin."

"I am Uub." Bujin smiled as he used his telekinesis to throw nearby rocks at Uub. Uub dodged or smashed the rocks, but suddenly found himself ensnared in something. He tried to get free, but could not.

"It is useless once my opponent is caught in my Psycho Thread their struggles to escape are futile and only result in their body being drained of energy until they are either rendered unconscious or dead."

Bulma and Bra abandoned their plane just before it exploded. Bulma used one of her capsules to bring out a flying armored suit. Bra simply flew and was glad her father had insisted she learn at least that much.

"You jerk," said Bulma, "take this." She fired all of her suit's weapons at once. The projectiles hit their target and severely injured Toobi. The arm with his blaster was missing, blown off when it exploded.

Toobi prepared to fire a concentrated ki blast at Bulma. However, Bra saw this and charged Toobi, punching him in the face. This stunned him enough for Bulma to rush in and stab him through the heart with a hidden blade.

Bra stared at her mother in shock as Toobi's lifeless body fell to the ground. However, Bulma wasted no time.

"Bra, come on it's not safe here. Follow me." She grabbed he daughter's arm and headed to Kami's Lookout. She knew they would be safe there, for a while at least and maybe Dende or Mister Popo would know where her husband and son were.

Krillin, Maron and Eighteen flew from their robot attackers towards Korin Tower. Krillin needed to regain his energy and to place Maron somewhere safe.

Chi-Chi fought off the Cyclopean Guards that had invaded her home. However, it was a fight she was quickly losing as they overpowered and overwhelmed her. A strike from one of the robots knocked her unconscious.

Yamcha flew from the garage as it exploded. He had to get to Korin's tower. He had used up a lot of energy fighting those robots.

Tien and Chiaotzu had fled from their robot attackers as they became tired. They knew of only one place where they could quickly regain their energy. They made their way to Korin Tower.

Piccolo and Spice were locked in battle. The two exchanged a volley of attacks. Spice even used his hair manipulation ability, but it was useless against Piccolo.

Korin frowned as he sensed familiar ki heading his way. He sent Yajirobe to gather all the senzu beans that were ready. He knew why they were coming.

Videl and Pan arrived first, followed shortly by Krillin and his family. Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu arrived simultaneously after the others. Quick greetings and stories were exchanged and Yajirobe arrived with the senzu beans.

"Oh great, I knew you guys were coming when Korin sent me to fetch these." he said holding up the beans.

"It's good to see you too Yajirobe." said Krillin, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't give me that," replied Yajirobe as he gave Krillin the senzu beans, "Whenever you guys show up something bad always happens." Yajirobe was proven right as Cyclopean guards showed up. Yajirobe looked at the robots.

"I hate being right."

"Head to Kami's," said Korin, "we'll hold them off."

"Say what?" asked Yajirobe. Korin arched an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, okay." said Yajirobe, drawing his katana. Korin's visitors thanked him as they flew up to Kami's Lookout.


End file.
